


Prisoner

by loxleylove



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, But He Gets Better, Eventual Romance, Intersex Loki, Jotunn, Jötunn Loki, Kinda, Loki Feels, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Obsessive Behavior, Past Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Build, Tony Has Issues, Tony is a jerk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loxleylove/pseuds/loxleylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark was basically forced to look after the alien that ruined his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoner

Tony Stark looked at Steve Rogers in disbelief, it was a betrayal. A terrible betrayal that he did not deserve in the least. How could this have happened to him, they must’ve conspired against him while he wasn’t looking. 

“I’m sorry Tony, but it has to be an Avenger that keeps him. I go on frequent missions, Clint and Natasha do too. We can’t have him tagging along so often. And Bruce... Well...” He didn’t have to explain, Tony had kept the Loki shaped dent in the floor down in the lab of his Malibu mansion, it always made him chuckle looking at it. It was like a fine piece of art that he showed off at every occasion. 

“Give him to Fury then.”

“I’m not an Avenger Stark, suck it up because we’ve already agreed to holding him here.”

About a month after the invasion, a month after Tony Stark sent the bomb into the portal saving over eight million lives, Thor returned with terrible news. Odin decreed, because he was a king and they apparently could decree to ruin people’s lives, that it was up to the Avengers to look after Loki. 

“Friend Stark, I am sorry. If I could keep my brother with me at all times I would but I will be traversing between Midgard and Asgard and Loki... He is not welcomed there. Even under my protection I fear that in his current state he will...” 

“It’s not like he’s safe here either.” Clint was the most affected by Loki besides Thor. “And why should he, he tried to invade us.” 

Thor’s brow furrowed but he didn’t disagree with the archer.

This last month was hard for all of them, underneath the celebrations there was tension. Fury had told them that the pressure from other countries, from other governments on the initiative, was reaching a boiling point. The Avengers were earth’s mightiest heroes, defenders. But they were seen as propaganda by many parts of the world, a group that could turn against other countries easily. They were weapons. There were problems in the group itself. Steve was having trouble adapting to the drastic changes in the world. Clint was still getting over the mind control. Natasha and Bruce seemed to be doing better, but looks deceived. Tony could tell Bruce was itching to leave as soon as he could and Natasha was restless with the idea of threats that she could not handle. 

And Tony? He was lucky he learned to act so well after years in the limelight. His relationship with Pepper was over. He couldn’t sleep, he barely ate. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the void.

Watching Loki would only make it worse. Keeping him in his tower, possible having to take him to the mansion. It enraged him and scared him. Even if Thor kept saying that Tony would be safe and that Loki would not have his powers. There were other ways to hurt people and Tony was sure that Loki was a master of hurting others, Thor was the prime example. Loki needed nothing but words to take the thunderer down.

“Stark. Please.”

“Fine. Fine. But I make the rules. I’ll keep him around but this isn’t going to be some vacation for him. He’s still a criminal and I’ll treat him like one. You might not like it Thor but I’m going to lock him up. I’ll feed him and stuff, but it’ll be in a cell under constant surveillance.”

Thor only nodded and Tony was glad that what he said wouldn’t be up for debate. Thor had this puppy dog quality to him and when it came to his brother it was amplified. 

“Thank you Tony Stark. I will leave now and return at the end the week with my brother.”

The next week was tense in the tower. Bruce left a day after Thor saying that maybe if he felt calm enough he’d visit but it was highly doubtful. Natasha, Clint, and Steve stuck around while Tony worked on turning one of the rooms on the floor below his into a cell. He removed the television, the dressers, the bed frame. He left a mattress and a sheet. And he put cameras in the bedroom and bathroom, Steve had disagreed to it but Natasha had explained that the last thing they wanted with Loki to find a way to hurt himself and more importantly to find a way to be dealt with with someone other than Tony or another Avenger. JARVIS would continuously monitor the rooms. Food would be sent twice a day though Tony hadn’t put thought in how. 

Saturday came and it found Tony, Steve, Fury, and Natasha up on the landing pad waiting for Thor. Clint had said he wasn’t ready to see the trickster and that he didn’t know if he could control himself. 

Tony always thought the bridge was impressive. He read Foster’s reports previously but it really was something worth seeing up close. When Thor came down he was not alone. Well he wasn’t going to be alone from the get go but he had four other people with him besides Loki. They were the ones seen in New Mexico.

“My friends, I would like you all to meet Sif and the Warriors Three!” The god looked like he wanted to be excited. But how could he with the mass of fabric in his arms. Loki. He was obscured from everyone’s view. 

“We can discuss many things but please let me take my brother to his cell first.”

“Yea, ok. Everyone inside. JARVIS ask about drinks while I take Thor downstairs.”

He didn’t bother asking about Loki’s condition and Thor didn’t bother even bringing it up in the short distance between the floors. Thor didn’t seem to be put out by the room in the least, actually he sighed in relief when he saw the mattress. 

“Loki I leave you in Tony Stark’s hands. I’ll stay for the next two days but I have business on Asgard. I will try to come see you often.”

Tony wasn’t sure that the other was even awake. He made no movements and not a single sign that he even heard what Thor had said to him and Thor sighed in disappointment.

They returned to the others and JARVIS informed him of the drinks. Things he knew how to make thankfully, Natasha must’ve recommended things. 

“There is something I wish to say, do not be alarmed by what Loki looks like. He is harmless like I said he would be. When you see him you will understand.” 

The Asgardians tensed up at this. 

“What does he look like Thor?” Romanoff asked. Steve was the only one who looked interested but he could tell both Natasha and Fury were as well if not more so. Of course they were, S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives and their love of secrets after all.

“I told you he was adopted, he does not look like us. He is...”

“Blue.” One of Thor’s companions, a blonde man spoke up. Thor nodded at him. 

“With red eyes and if he his powers were not bound he would be cold. But as I have said, he can not harm any of you.”

“And if he does?” Fury spoke up. 

“I take full responsibility if he gravely injures anyone.”

Tony remained quiet throughout the exchange. Fury decided to leave shortly after the exchange and he took both Steve and Natasha with him. Steve threw a concerned look over to the inventor before leaving. Darkness bled into the afternoon sky and soon it was time for Thor’s companions to leave. Thor saw them off but not before they whispered to each other out of Tony’s hearing range, but he was sure JARVIS had picked it up and he’d watch it later tonight. 

“You tired big guy? Gonna sleep here or are you going to visit your cute astrophysicist?”

Thor smiled. “I would visit Jane but I need to make sure to stay nearby for my brother. If he needs me.”

“Yea? And does he call for you often now?”

Thor’s smile turned pained. “No Tony Stark, but I wish he would.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Thor had turned in for the night Tony played with the idea of going down to the lab but the restlessness he felt now was very different than the kind remedied by tinkering with machines. He lay on his bed and brought up a display. First the one of Thor and his armored buddies. 

Nothing too interesting at first. The woman, Sif, asking Thor if he was ok with them leaving. Why they couldn’t have just left Loki in a cell in Asgard (which is what he wanted to know too). Thor gave a vague non-answer and sent them on their merry way.

“JARVIS buddy,” it was only one in the morning and he was still wide awake.

“Yes sir?”

“Show me the video feed to the cell, has the prisoner done anything interesting?”

“No sir.” But the AI brought up the feed. 

“JARVIS bud, you’re lying too me? Look at that leg. It seems mighty interesting if you ask me.”

And it was. Sure Thor had said that Loki was now blue but it was much more interesting to actually see it. Loki, whether in his sleep or not, had shifted around until one cobalt blue leg was out. It was thin with delicate lighter blue lines going down it.

“My apologies for not realizing sir. I will be most diligent in recording all of the prisoner’s bare body parts for your viewing.”

“Now JARVIS you’re making me sound like a pervert... A few other things to take care of. When we’re talking about him and I’m with someone who knows about the situation you call him prisoner, but if I’m with someone who doesn’t just call him our guest.” He had absolutely refused to have his AI call Loki by name. Criminals like that didn’t deserve to have their names used.

“Understood sir.”

It was for the better that the least amount of people knew. Like if Pepper knew she’d freak out big time. He cringed at the thought of his CEO. To most of the outside world it looked like an amicable split, but Tony had struggled. He was still struggling. He couldn’t let Pepper go though, not from her job. She was still around and even though she was not meeting with him often it still hurt when he saw her. 

And it was because of the New York invasion. And because of Loki. 

He sighed. And now the monster was under his roof and in his care. Life was twisted.

“JARVIS bring up everything you have on the prisoner. All the recordings from the tower and the hellicarrier.” He had them all archived but hadn’t turned to them yet. It was a good as time as ever to watch them though. Maybe it would give him hints on how to deal with the wayward god.

The ones from the hellicarrier of Loki and Romanoff were hard to decipher. Yes Loki’s goal was to unleash the Hulk. But had Natasha really managed to break through his defenses and figure that out so easily. She was good but he was the god of lies after all. And besides Loki wanted to get captured, he orchestrated a lot of what happened. He was careful, why had his plan failed? And then the recordings from the tower. The one where he offered the other a drink. Hulk smashing him against the ground. And him just sitting there. That was what bothered him the most, the Hulk damaged the guy but honestly he seemed more or less fine. He was a god after all, no less resistant to damage than Thor if not more so. He just sat in his hole, vitals at the time showed that he was conscious, and he stared at the ceiling. What kind of villain with a master plan didn’t try to stop the heroes? 

“JARVIS, prisoner’s cell.”

“Sir he hasn’t moved. If I may suggest you try to get some rest.”

“I’m fine.”

It was true, Loki had not moved. His leg still was still exposed. Tony found himself wondering if the lighter blue lines meant anything. 

“Is he awake?”

“I do not believe so sir. His breathing and heart rate is steady at the moment.”

“Was he awake?”

“When he was brought into the room indicators show he was awake and distressed.”

So he knew where he was. Tony found himself dreading the next day. Thor would probably revolve around Loki for the next 48 hours. Tony himself did not see Loki eating or speaking or really doing anything with the Thor stamp of approval. The guy was probably in shock.

A bitter voice in the back of Tony’s mind whispered, “And he deserves it, look what he did to you.”

How was he ever going to properly look after Loki in his condition, he hated him. 

“JARVIS put something on, something boring and easy to sleep with. A documentary on sloths or something.”

He eventually got to sleep but he was still plagued by nightmares. He tossed and turned all night thinking about the void and what lurked in it, what he had seen beyond the chitauri ships. And he dreamt of Loki which was uncommon but probably because he was here in the tower. 

Morning came soon and Tony immediately made himself some coffee. 

“JARVIS?”

“Good morning sir. The date is–”

“Skip it, the prisoner?”

“He has shifted again in his sleep and is currently still asleep.”

The picture that came up was of Loki wrapped in his fabric. His leg fully exposed to the hip but the cloth still covering what needed to be covered, he didn’t appear to be wearing anything. The lines trailed up his leg. He suddenly jerked and recovered his leg.

“He is awake sir. Should I connect you to him?”

“No, I’m good. Don’t have anything to say to him.”

Thor awoke shortly after and he was directed by JARVIS to the labs. 

“Tony Stark it is a glorious morning!” Thor was a morning person. “Do you have the breakfast food which is called Poptarts? Lady Jane introduced them too me and they are quite delightful.”

“No, but I’ll have some ordered for the tower and you can eat them whenever you want.”

Thor smiled brightly, no wonder women went crazy over him. Tony himself was almost blinded. Pfft. Princes. Even in Asgard Thor must’ve been all the rage among women, he remembered how the one from last night looked at him. 

“My brother... He must eat but I fear he’ll resist.”

“Why don’t you just wait until he asks, he’s going to eventually.”

“We have tried that, he only managed to starve himself to the point of needing to visit the healers. No I must make sure he is ok. It is a difficult time for him and this is a drastic change from being in Asgard where my mother looked after him.” He paused a bit when Dummy whirred in delight at the sight of him. “The voice in the ceiling watches him does he not?”

“Wanna see?” He didn’t wait for an answer before calling out to JARVIS and bringing up the video feed to Loki’s cell.

The man in question was still wrapped tightly in the cloth Thor had carried him here in. 

“Readings indicate he is awake.”

Thor’s face lit up. 

“I shall go to him.”

Oh, and Tony just had to see this. Maybe they’d fight, maybe Loki would be forced to reveal himself in front of the inventor. JARVIS would record everything and he could watch it on repeat, like late night entertainment. Thor practically ran out of the elevator and into Loki’s cell where JARVIS opened the door automatically.

“Brother have you calmed yourself?”

There was no movement from Loki though.

Thor gently lowered himself on the mattress and he brought his face close to where assumed Loki’s was. “You need to eat something, it has been over a day.” He reached under the mass of cloth and only then did Loki move slightly to attempt to pull away. Thor responded by quickly grabbing the white sheet Tony had left on the bed and covering himself and Loki with it.

“Do not worry brother. Stark nor his voice in the ceiling will not see you now.”

It looked silly and Tony bit his lip before he could say something “insensitive”.

There was a muffled murmur that was probably Loki but it couldn’t be made out. 

“Loki I do not wish to see you waste away.” 

Another murmur in response and Tony found himself incredibly frustrated. 

“This is fucking ridiculous. Thor just force him to eat and you,” he indicated at Loki though he was sure the other could not see him do so. “If you’re going to be living in my tower, under my roof, I’ll eventually see you. Fact of life.”

Thor came up from under the sheet and sighed. 

“Perhaps you are right. I will no doubt regret my next actions.”

The struggle between the two lasted less than a minute before Thor managed to tear the cloths away from his brother leaving a skinny, hunched, blue form exposed. Long inky hair covered his face and most of his upper body. 

Turns out those thin light blue lines went all the way up his body curving around his hips and sides, his arms and up his back. 

Loki whimpered.

“See Loki, Tony Stark will not touch you.”

But he wanted to so badly, his hands were itching to. Thor was an alien too. But Loki, he just looked so... Testable. Tony was a man of machines not of biology, but to be faced with something as unique as Loki he could barely contain his need to look for syringes, test tubes, and a samples kit. He quietly thanked his ability to put up a poker face again. 

He watched as the blue being tilted his head to apprehensively look at him. 

And those eyes. He would kill to have those eyes in a jar. Bright red and they looked so scared. It felt good to be the one on top. They looked at him differently than the blue ones from the tower and Tony found himself highly enjoying the drastic change in demeanor.


End file.
